onceuponatimeabclatinofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Temporada 2
Este Articulo contiene el Capitulo de la Segunda Temporada de Once Upon a Time . Argumento de la Temporada La maldición se ha roto, la magia a llegado, ¡y no se sabe a qué o quien dará rienda suelta! Ahora los personajes exiliados de los cuentos de hadas deberían luchar con una avalancha de recuerdos que despertaron mientras enfrentan su nueva "realidad". Antiguas lealtades serán puestas a prueba, nuevos héroes aparecerán y nuevos villanos vengativos sembraran el caos; incluyendo al despiadado pirata Capitán Garfio y la implacable y malvada Cora. En medio del contexto de tierras previamente desconocidas y en el nuevo y mágico pueblo de Storybrook, el amor y el sacrificio sera el escenario de la batalla final entre el bien y el mal. 'Protagonistas' *Ginnifer Goodwin - Mary Margaret Blanchard/Blancanieves (21/22) *Jennifer Morrison - Emma Swan (21/22) *Lana Parrilla - Regina Mills/Reina Malvada (20/22) *Josh Dallas - David Nolan/Príncipe Encantador (22/22) *Emilie de Ravin - Bella French/Lacey/Bella (15/22) *Colin O'Donoghue - Capitán Garfio/Killian Jones (15/22) *Jared S. Gilmore - Henry Mills (22/22) *Meghan Ory - Ruby/Caperucita Roja (12/22) *and Robert Carlyle - Sr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin (19/22) 'Estrellas Invitadas' *Lee Arenberg - Leroy/Grumpy (12/22) *Michael Raymond-James - Neal Cassidy/Baelfire (11/22) *Michael Coleman - Happy (10/22) *Faustino Di Bauda - Walter/Sleepy (10/22) *Beverley Elliott - Abuelita (10/22) *David-Paul Grove - Doc (10/22) *Barbara Hershey - Cora (10/22) *Jeffrey Kaiser - Dopey (10/22) *Mig Macario - Bashful (10/22) *Sarah Bolger - Aurora (9/22) *Ethan Embry - Greg Mendell (9/22) *Jamie Chung - Mulan (8/22) *Keegan Connor Tracy - Madre Superiora/Hada Azul (8/22) *Raphael Sbarge - Archie Hopper/Pepe Grillo (7/22) *Sonequa Martin-Green - Tamara (6/22) *David Anders - Dr. Whale/Viktor Frankenstein (5/22) *Gabe Khouth - Tom Clark/Sneezy (5/22) *Tony Amendola - Marco/Gepetto (4/22) *Chris Gauthier - William Smee (4/22) *Cinder - Pongo (3/22) *Alan Dale - Albert Spencer/Rey George (3/22) *Julian Morris - Príncipe Phillip (3/22) *Sebastian Stan - Jefferson (3/22) *Eion Bailey - August W. Booth/Pinocho (2/22) *Jarod Joseph - Billy/Gus (2/22) *Tony Perez - Henry (2/22) *Dylan Schmid - Pequeño Baelfire (2/22) *Ingrid Torrance - Enfermera (2/22) *Jakob Davies - Pequeño Pinocho (1/22) *Eric Keenleyside - Moe French/Maurice (1/22) *Christie Laing - Marian (1/22) *Parker Croft - Felix (1/22) *Jamie Dornan - Sheriff Graham (1/22) *Freya Tingley - Wendy Darling (1/22) *Wil Traval - Keith/Sheriff de Nottingham (1/22) Episodios Once Upon a Time 2x01.png|'Broken'|link=Broken Once Upon a Time 2x02.png|'We Are Both'|link=We Are Both Once Upon a Time 2x03.png|'Lady of the Lake'|link=Lady of the Lake Once Upon a Time 2x04.png|'The Crocodile'|link=The Crocodile Once Upon a Time 2x05.png|'The Doctor'|link=The Doctor Once Upon a Time 2x06.png|'Tallahassee'|link=Tallahassee Once Upon a Time 2x07.png|'Child of the Moon'|link=Child of the Moon Once Upon a Time 2x08.png|'Into the Deep'|link=Into the Deep Once Upon a Time 2x09.png|'Queen of Hearts'|link=Queen of Hearts Once Upon a Time 2x10.jpg|'The Cricket Game'|link=The Cricket Game Once Upon a Time 2x11.png|'The Outsider'|link=The Outsider Once Upon a Time 2x12.png|'In the Name of the Brother'|link=In the Name of the Brother Once Upon a Time 2x13.png|'Tiny'|link=Tiny Once Upon a Time 2x14.png|'Manhattan'|link=Manhattan Once Upon a Time 2x15.png|'The Queen Is Dead'|link=The Queen Is Dead Once Upon a Time 2x16.png|'The Miller's Daughter'|link=The Miller's Daughter Once Upon a Time 2x17.png|'Welcome to Storybrooke'|link=Welcome to Storybrooke Once Upon a Time 2x18.png|'Selfless, Brave and True'|link=Selfless, Brave and True Once Upon a Time 2x19.png|'Lacey'|link=Lacey Once Upon a Time 2x20.png|'The Evil Queen'|link=The Evil Queen Once Upon a Time 2x21.png|'Second Star to the Right'|link=Second Star to the Right Once Upon a Time 2x22.png|'And Straight on 'Til Morning'|link=And Straight on 'Til Morning Categoría:Temporadas Categoría:Temporada 2